The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a unidirectional tread pattern capable of improving wet performance and snowy road performance without sacrificing steering stability.
In order to improve wet performance and snowy road performance of a pneumatic tire having a block-type tread pattern, it has been proposed to increase the widths of tread grooves, aiming at increasing the drainage and self-ejecting snow in the tread grooves. In the technique to increase the widths of tread grooves, the ground contacting area decreases accordingly, therefore, the pattern rigidity decreases and the steering stability is deteriorated.